Unconscious
by don't try to escape
Summary: Karena beberapa alasan, Sasuke sang vokalis ternama menggantikan posisi bassist lama di band Naruto. NaruSasu. R18.


The Rock Revival

『 Unbreaker! 』

Live in NHK Hall!

Wednesday, 14th April 2013

Gates open 07.00 PM

VIP Festival ¥9500 Regular Festival ¥7500

For more details: .com

For more info: 150-8001

"Hey, liat poster ini! Apa kalian tahu tentang orang baru yang mengisi bass itu?"

"Huh? Rasanya aku tahu! Dia terkenal 'kan?"

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Unconscious

Chapter 1

a Naruto Fanfiction

by don't try to escape

Naruto

© Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiration by

Yoru to Asa no Uta

© Harada

Warning!

AU, NaruSasu, YAOI, BadNaru, OOC Chara!, DirtyLanguage, Mature Content, Hardcore Sex, Sexual Abuse, Violence and more. It's only for adults.

Still here? Yo, enjoy!

.

.

.

"Apa!? Serius?! Aku kira dia hanya bisa bernyanyi!" seorang gadis bersurai pirang berikat ponytail berseru tak percaya, menoleh ke sahabat merah mudanya cepat.

Sosok pinky disampingnya menggangguk cepat dengan iris emerald yang berbinar. "Itu hanya gosip! Aku dengar bahwa Sasuke sendiri lah yang meminta bergabung ke band ini!"

"Oh tidak! Lalu bagaimana debut besarnya yang akan rilis itu!? Kenapa ia mau bergabung di band baru seperti ini?!" si pirang bertanya antusias, mengguncang tubuh ramping sahabatnya keras hingga nyaris menanggalkan jaketnya.

"Mana kutahu? Itulah sebabnya kita disini! Konser malam ini untuk mengumumkan bergabungnya Sasuke di band ini! Kita harus memastikannya!" seru Sakura bersemangat, menghempaskan kepalan tangan kuat-kuat ke udara kosong.

"Ah iya, kalau tidak salah ini sudah satu tahun sejak band Sasuke bubar 'kan?" Ino mengangguk menyetujui, mengetukkan jari lentiknya di dagu. Sebelah tangan melingkari jumpsuit cerahnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu itu menepukkan kedua tangannya keras, penuh harap. "Begitulah! Aku pikir, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi setelah itu! Ahhh benar-benar untunglah!"

"U-umm.. Syukurlah, Sakura-chan. Ta-tapi apa ka-kakakmu tak keberatan?" gadis dengan surai indigo panjangnya angkat bicara ragu, mengenggam erat tali tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu.

"Oh tenang saja, Nii-chan dan aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari khusus untuk ini! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Benarkan, nii-chan?" jelas Sakura cepat, menggayut lekat lengan lelaki disamping kirinya. Membuat setelan formal yang dikenakannya agak berantakan.

Pria berambut merah darah itu mendecih jengah, melirik sinis. "Aku sudah bilang ini yang terakhir!"

"Shh! Jangan begitu Nii-chan! Kau kan belum pernah melihatnya, nanti juga pasti akan menyukainya kok! Lagipula kau kan terlalu sibuk bekerja, jadi apa salahnya meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Che, kau sendiri yang memohon padaku untuk ikut denganmu!"

"Ayolahhh, kan kau sendiri sudah setuju! Aku sudah tau Nii-chan mandi tiga kali hari ini hanya untuk kesini!"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"Tapi hey, Sakura, kakakmu terlihat menyeramkan tapi sekarang aku lega ternyata dia orang yang baik." celetuk Ino geli, menyandar pada dinding hall yang tak jauh dari loka venue.

"U-umm." Hinata yang berdiri disamping Ino menyetujui malu, iris lavendernya menangkap bayangan rombongan yang melewatinya.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, terkikik geli. "Ohh, mungkin dia terlihat seperti pria tangguh, tapi sebenernya dia hanya seseorang yang rela diperbudak oleh pekerjaannya hanya untuk ua-AAHH STOP-STOP KAU AKAN MERUSAK TATANAN RAMBUTKU!"

Pria dengan kantung mata hitam kentaranya merangsek kepala si pinky kesal, cukup sudah habis kesabarannya. "SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!"

Prok prok!

"Mohon perhatian, konser akan segera dimulai! Tolong siapkan ticket dan mengantri masuk disebelah sana!"

.

.

.

Dentuman penabuh drum menyentak agresif, dibarengi jeritan gitar listrik yang dipicking. Bass berdentum kencang, mengisi rhythm yang kosong. Sang vokalis berteriak melengking, dengan suara serak basah khasnya ketika ia menyanyikan bait awal hingga akhir, membawakan lagu yang kesekian dengan letupan keras.

Di tengah stage, berdiri sosok tinggi atletis selaku vokalis screamo yang dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, dengan dua rekannya bernama Shimura Sai sebagai gitaris dan Hyuuga Neji selaku drummer. Tak lupa karena baru saja bergabung, ada Uchiha Sasuke yang mengisi bassist, ikut menghentak dengan permainan jarinya yang handal.

Jreng! Jreng!

Ctasss!

"SHIBUYAAAA!" sang vokalis menyapa ribuan penonton di hadapannya dengan penuh semangat, disorot lighting putih menyilaukan yang kontras dengan kostum serba hitamnya yang agak mengkilat, menunduk dalam-dalam dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"YEAAAAHH!"

"Uh.. SHIBUYAAAA!" merasa belum puas, Naruto menyerukannya sekali lagi, mengguncang hall konser dengan lengkingan suaranya, memacu euforia yang makin menggila dengan hentakannya.

"YEAAAAAHHH!"

"HYAAAA, Sasuke keren banget! Untung kita dapet tiket VIP! Rasanya aku meleleh-" jerit Sakura heboh, menepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah keras-keras tanpa sadar.

"Sial, Sasuke emang keren banget! Tapi forehead, jangan bersandar padatku, kau berat!" sergah Ino keberatan, menyikut pinggang si pinky.

"HERE OUR LAST SONG, COMIN' RIGHT ATCHA!"

Dan dentuman musik yang lebih keras kembali mengguncang Shibuya malam ini, membuncahnya kegilaan dengan melengkingnya suara sang vokalis di tempo presstisimo, membawakan lirik penuh sumpah serapah yang menggambarkan pemberontakan dari gilanya rasa sakit cinta.

.

"Good job, guys!" Neji meraih handuk kecilnya, mengusap wajah basahnya lalu mengambil posisi di depan kedua rekannya.

"Hm, nice job." Sai mengangguk setuju dengan senyum tipis, meneguk cairan beralkohol sedang dari kaleng.

Ctak!

"Woo-hoo, pastinya siapa dulu! Hari ini penontonnya banyak banget! Dan akhirnya sekarang kita bisa santai!" Naruto angkat bicara dengan semangat, membakar ujung rokok setelah menyelipkannya di sela bibir.

Neji meronggoh saku celananya, "Yah, setidaknya aku senang kita punya waktu sebelum balik latihan lagi dan bayar bill yang pasti mencekik ini."

"Well, ini semua berkat Sasuke disini, bukankah begitu hmm?" Sai menyepakati, melirik si empu yang dibicarakan dengan senyum tipisnya.

Naruto mendecih keras, tak suka. "Hah? Apa sih yang dia lakukan?" ia membuang abu di asbak sebelum mengacungkan jemarinya yang terselip batang rokok, "Saat MC memperkenalkan dia, dia cuma diem aja! Kau harusnya bilang apa kek, jangan cuma senyum tipis aja! Kau sendiri kan yang bersikeras pengen gabung di grup ini! Tapi kenapa dia malah bertindak seperti orang tolol diatas stage!" Naruto mendengus kuat mengakhirinya, menghisap kembali rokoknya. Mengalihkan delikan tajamnya kesal.

"Tapi mayoritas penonton tadi fansnya Sasuke 'kan? Aku nyaris kehilangan kontrolku pas liat spanduk 'Welcome back, Sasuke!' hahaha." Neji tergelak geli mengingatnya, melepas handuk kecil di leher dan menyampirkan di bahu sofa.

"Ah, i see. Liat kaos yang dipake? Iket kepalanya? Oh come on aku jadi meragukan popularitas kita yang sebenernya!" timpal Sai setuju, melempar kaleng beer kosongnya ke tempat sampah.

"Che, jangan besar kepala karna kau hanya sedikit popular di grup lamamu! Mereka dateng karna kebetulan bisa aja! Kalau gak menyikapi ini secara serius, kau gak akan jadi apa-apa di grup ini Teme!" sentak Naruto kesal, menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke samping, membumbungkan polutan nikotin ke wajah si raven.

Sasuke pasif akhirnya mengangkat sudut bibirnya kecil, mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau iri 'eh, Dobe?"

Naruto menoleh cepat dengan delikan tajamnya, "Apa, aku iri denganmu!? Hah! Yang benar saja, Teme sialan!"

"Eh tapi emang kelihatannya gitu, ya gak Sai hahaha?"

"Yeah, i agree."

"Shit! Shut the fuck up! Daripada bahas itu, liat nih ada apa!" si pirang menggerutu keras, memamerkan tumpukan kertas di sebelahnya. "Waktu untuk cari kuisioner!" lanjut si pirang seraya melempar salinan beserta foto keatas meja.

"Wow, sebanyak ini?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya tertarik, meraih salah satu kertas.

"Yeaa, hari ini sedikit bersenang-senang gak masalah 'kan?" tanya Naruto melirik pria di hadapannya penuh arti, yang dibalas seringai tipis.

"Oh, ide bagus! Sini Sas, pilih cewek yang kau suka!" ajak Neji, melemparkan beberapa salinan kertas ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahi menatap tumpukan kertas di pahanya. "Huh, ternyata hobi kalian begini?"

Sai mendengus geli, beranjak dari sofa. "Ah gak setiap saat kok, mereka emang lebih brengsek dari keliatannya. Oh ya, aku duluan. Ada urusan." ujarnya sembari menyampirkan tas ransel di bahu. "Jangan terlalu kasar, atau mereka akan menendang selangkanganmu seperti Naruto kemarin haha." lanjut Sai menepuk pundak sang vokalis, yang dibalas delikan tajam.

"Fuck, itu karena dia payah! Gak usah balik lagi!" gerutu Naruto kesal, mengibaskan salinan kertas mengusir Sai.

"Hmm yakin mau duluan? Ceweknya cakep-cakep loh, liat yang rambut pirang ini innocent banget!" jari Neji menunjuk foto salinan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Apa kepalamu kepentok? Yang innocent itu dia yang bilang udah tapi malah buka pahanya makin lebar!"

"Tapi serius Naruto, emang kebanyakan cewek yang one stand night bersamamu berakhir mengenaskan haha, aku mengerti kenapa mereka menendangmu."

Naruto mendecih jengah, keningnya berkerut kesal. "Che, aku tau benar mereka gak sepolos itu! Mereka isi kuisioner karna bersedia jadi backing grup, ato kita perlu buat staff khusus sex friends?"

"That's trashy dude! Tapi gak makasih, 'dia' akan membunuhku kalau tahu. Kalau penting kabarin aja, see ya." Sai melambai terakhir kali, sebelum beranjak pergi dari rest room grup.

Onyx Sasuke menatap kepergian sang gitaris dalam diam. Lalu melirik salinan kertas di hadapannya, tak berminat. Kenapa pula ia harus terjebak hal tak penting seperti ini?

Ctass.

Satu lembar salinan kertas jatuh, dahi Sasuke kembali bertaut. "Huh? Dia..?"

Naruto menoleh, melirik salinan kertas yang jatuh dengan mata membulat. Tangannya mengambil kertas itu cepat sebelum Sasuke sempat meraihnya.

"Uwoo, cewek ini manis juga! Neji, liat ini!" Naruto berseru antusias, menepuk pundak Neji keras.

Iris amethyst Neji menyipit sesaat, "Alright, aku suka cewek rambut pirang itu!"

Naruto berdecak puas, "Oke! Berarti kau Teme dapet cewek indigo itu ya!" si pirang berucap cepat, meraih ponsel dari saku dan melemparkannya setelah mengetik sesuatu disana. "Nih, cepet telfon!"

"Ha?"

"Tunggu apalagi! Jangan berlagak bego, Teme!"

"Harus aku?"

"Ya karna kau anggota baru, udah jangan banyak omong cepet telfon! Atau kau mau ku keluarkan sekarang juga!?"

Sasuke mendecih, yang benar saja? Walau tak masuk akal, tapi gawat kalau benar terjadi. "Mana nomernya Do-"

"Halo! Dengan Sakura sendiri?"

Shit! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, bahkan ia belum bersiap sebelumnya.

"Sshh! Cepat jawab!" desis Naruto tajam, membuatnya ingin mengacak spike pirangnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Ya. Halo."

"Huh? Ini siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

"Sasuke." ia menjawab dengan berat hati, menjauhkan suara yang melengking itu dari telinganya sebelum merasakan delikan tajam dari si pirang. "Apa kau bisa kesini?"

"HAH?"

.

Mengapa aku ingin bergabung dalam band? Itu mudah saja.

Aku ingin mendapatkan semua gadis!

Karena aku sadar, aku payah dalam bermain alat musik, tidak bisa menulis lagu dan aransement jadi aku mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk membentuk grup dan mengajariku bernyanyi.

Untuk awal, kami memulai sebagai cover band. Tidak ada niat lebih, namun sejak Sai mencoba bermain ritme dan Neji iseng menyusun sebuah lagu, kita mencoba menampilkannya di pertunjukan.

Aku, Sai, Neji dan mantan bass mencoba peruntungan dengan memulai debut di Tokyo. Memang tak seberapa jauh dari tempat tinggal asli kami di Ishikawa, tapi tak disangka keputusan ini membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Lagu kami yang bergenre alternative-rock bisa diterima, dengan sambutan cukup bagus.

Dari sana, aku merasa kami bisa lebih hebat kalau saja kami serius. Sejak itu kami mencoba produktif menghasilkan lagu, dan band ini mulai berkembang lebih baik. Beberapa lagu kami yang awalnya hanya dikenali sebagian kecil mulai merambah ke khalayak umum, dan mendapatkan kesempatan manggung di beberapa acara.

Sampai pada akhirnya, semua berlalu cepat dengan menggelarnya konser band perdana kami. Aku merasa impianku tak jauh lagi saat itu, dan inilah saatnya untuk menikmati ketenaran!

Aku merasa sudah terlalu banyak bekerja keras belakangan ini, jadi selanjutnya aku ingin hidupku dikelilingi dengan perempuan berdada besar yang manis, rokok dan minuman keras. Sejak debut aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya, dan aku benci dikekang oleh peraturan bodoh dari company dan rutinitas yang membosankan.

"Oh ya, Sasuke aku dengar katanya bandmu batal debut ya? Coba ceritakan sedikit tentang itu." Neji berucap santai, menekan putung rokok pada asbak hingga percikan api padam.

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat, acuh. "Tidak terlalu penting, tapi yang pasti kita bubar karena kesibukan masing-masing."

"Begitukah? Lalu kau tidak dapat menemukan orang untuk mengisi posisi mereka?" Sai tampak berpikir menimbang, sebelum perhatiannya kembali fokus pada pemuda raven di sebelahnya. "Tapi aku cukup kaget saat orang terkenal sepertimu mau bergabung dengan grup ini setelahnya, i mean kau cukup membantu grup ini untuk diakui lebih cepat. Benarkan, Naruto?"

Alis Naruto bertaut sempurna mendengarnya, "Hah, yang benar saja! Apa kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu! Tidak ada banyak hal yang terjadi sejak ia bergabung di grup ini!"

"Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya Dobe."

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENDAPATMU TEME!" sentak Naruto kesal, memantik korek api setelah menyelipkan rokok di sela bibir.

Tch.

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dia hanya seorang pemain instrument tapi ia bisa menjilat banyak perhatian sejak hari pertamanya disini. Ia bisa melakukan banyak hal yang seharusnya tak perlu.

Aku sangat benci mengakuinya, tapi he's totally good looking, bisa memainkan bermacam alat musik, bisa aransement dan membuat lagu, bahkan suaranya (yang berat hati kuakui) lebih bagus dariku. Ditambah, tingginya tak beda jauh dariku, salah satu hal yang membuatku benar-benar kesal dan menghindari berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sai dan Neji hanya menaksir terlalu tinggi, karna dibalik itu si brengsek itu sangat pendiam, acuh dan apatis, dan sifat sok coolnya itu benar-benar membuatku ingin meninju wajahnya.

Tidak ada cara untuk aku bisa menerimanya menjadi member resmi disini.

"Haha come on Naruto, jangan kasar begitu! Dia secara sukarela menawarkan diri untuk mengisi posisi bass yang kosong loh. Kalo gak ada dia konser perdana kita bisa batal!" Neji berkata setelah menyeruput kopi hitamnya, menyamankan posisi di sofa.

"No fucking way! Geez stop it you stupid!"

Rasanya aku tidak tahan untuk menyumpah serapahinya, kalau saja si brengsek former bass itu tidak keluar disaat genting begini aku tidak akan sudi menerimanya sekarang!

Riinggg. Riinggg.

"Oh, apa!? Kalian sudah disini? Oke-oke tunggu sebentar kita akan segera menjemput kalian!" Naruto berucap cepat, segera menutup telepon sepihak dan mendelik tajam setelahnya. "Hey Teme, jangan cuma diem aja disitu! Cepet jemput cewek itu dibawah!" sentak Naruto keras, mengacungkan jarinya kesal.

"Tch, aku tidak berniat berlama-lama disini."

"APA!? JANGAN SEPERTI PECUNDANG TEME, CEPET JEMPUT MEREKA!"

"Oh ya aku lupa memberitahumu nanti kita ada sedikit persiapan, jadi kau tak bisa pulang dulu." sela Neji menengahi, mendapat balasan tatapan tajam dan umpatan dalam hati si raven.

Sial.

.

"U-um terimakasih banyak udah ngundang kita kesini!" gadis berambut perman kapas mewakili berkata, diteruskan menundukkan badan dalam-dalam dari ketiganya.

Neji tersenyum melihatnya, "Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Maaf memanggil kalian kesini mendadak."

"A-ah itu bukan apa-apa! Kami tidak sibuk kok hehe!" Sakura menjawab cepat dengan ekspresi senang luar biasa, lalu beralih ke Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya. "Uh, ya, Sasuke! Aku selalu melihat show band lamamu selama ini! Aku senang sekali kita bisa bertemu selain di stage!" ia berucap dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Alis si raven terangkat sebelah, nampak berpikir, "Huh? Pantas aku familiar denganmu."

"K-kau mengingat kami!? Oh my god! Aku hari ini juga datang karena-"

"Sakura-chan! Ternyata kau lebih manis daripada di foto! Ini aku Naruto! Senang bertemu denganmu! Ayo, cheers!" Naruto datang dengan dua kaleng beer di tangan, menyela cepat.

"Ah, ya, kau juga keren Naruto-kun. C-cheers!"

.

"Fiuh, disini agak panas ya." Sakura menyeka peluh di kening, dengan wajah memerah karena alkohol.

"Hmm, lalu kenapa gak coba buka aja hehe?" Naruto mempersempit jarak, menunjuk belahan dada si gadis dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Aww, hehe. No way."

Naruto melirik Neji di seberang sana yang tengah bersama gadis berambut pirang, dibalas tatapan persetujuan dengan ketukan jari di remote.

"Hey, kau tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan pas Neji matiin lampunya?" Naruto berpindah cepat, menarik ujung kaos Sasuke seraya mendesis tajam.

Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, "Apa?"

"Geez, jangan bodoh Teme! Kita akan bersenang-senang!"

Petss.

"Kyah!"

"Eh-Tung-"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

Apa ini? Kenapa aku harus terjebak disini? Apa mereka semua gila!? Shit, sudah kuduga ini keputusan buruk!

"Ah-Tunggu-Naru-"

"Jangan-Ah!"

"U-um.. Sasuke-san?" gadis berambut indigo bertanya pelan, dengan wajah merona di gelapnya kamar.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab cepat, menahan kesal di tenggorokan yang kentara.

"A-ano.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata menunduk dalam, menutupi wajah dengan rambut panjang yang terurai.

Sasuke mencecih jengah, jangan bilang gadis disebelahnya juga ingin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"K-kita di hotel. Ja-jadi. Uhh. Apa boleh aku ke-keluar? A-aku akan membeli sesuatu di-di bawah.." Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, takut dengan intonasi tajam si bassist.

"Silahkan saja."

"Ah-ya! A-arigatou!"

Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis itu bosan, lalu apa yang ia lakukan disini? Kalau bermalam di hotel hanya untuk melakukan ini lebih baik dia pulang saja, beraninya si rambut iklan shampoo itu membodohinya!

"Tch."

Sasuke meronggoh saku, meraih smartphonenya. Pukul 11:23 PM. Tengah malam begini, hendak membeli apa gadis itu? Tapi sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya. Harusnya ia ikut keluar saja tadi. Sasuke membantin, mencoba berbaring dan melesakkan bantal ke telinganya.

"Ahh! Uh!"

"Ahh, stop-hhh!"

"Hhgh, feels good hh!"

Sasuke melesakkan bantal itu lebih kuat, namun nihil. Suaranya terlalu kencang, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal! Setidaknya walau ia tidak berniat melakukannya, ia bisa terlelap saja lebih baik! Namun apa ini!?

Ciitt.

Ranjang mendecit kecil kala ditambah muatannya. Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke resmi mendelik, mencoba menerka siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

Gluk. Gluk.

"Ahh. Eh, Teme sialan itu udah selese?" Naruto berucap dengan suara serak dalamnya, menaruh kaleng beer di meja nakas.

Jadi si Dobe udah selese. Kenapa dia kesini? Sasuke mematung di posisi, melirik penuh curiga dalam diam.

"Hmm, ah ya. Mau mencoba satu ronde cantik?" ia bertanya penuh seduksi, mulai menaiki ranjang sepenuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuh, menghirup dalam celah leher Sasuke.

Shit! Apa dia gila? Terlalu mabuk!? Sasuke merutuki dalam diam, dengan tubuh menegang kaku akibat dengusan nafas panas di belakang lehernya.

"Ahh, aromamu menggoda sekali. Apa kau pakai parfum yang mengandung aphrodisiac?" Naruto membenamkan kepalanya makin dalam pada ceruk leher si raven, membuatnya menggelinjang geli, hingga nyaris mendesah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Dia salah paham! Dobe idiot berhenti membauiku seperti itu! Batin Sasuke menjerit nyaring, namun tak sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya. Terlalu shock sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ah, kau mengikat rambutmu ya? Bagus sekali, kau membuatku mudah meraba ini hh.." Naruto mengecupi pelan leher jenjang putih itu dalam, meninggalkan lelehan saliva lalu turun ke tengkuk. Tangannya mencoba menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos, meraba pinggang dan perut rampingnya. Lalu bergerak memuntir nipple yang agak mengeras.

"Nhh!"

Sasuke membekap mulutnya dalam-dalam dengan bantal, mencoba meredam panas wajahnya yang terasa membakar. Membuatnya hilang kewarasan. Sial, kenapa sentuhannya bisa senikmat itu!? Dan si idiot ini masih belum menyadarinya?!

"Ahh. Kau tahu? Aku kesal sekali pada si Teme brengsek itu. Dan sekarang dia selesai lebih dulu.." Naruto bangkit, menumpukan berat badannya pada lutut tepat di antara pinggang Sasuke. "Tapi persetan dengan si brengsek itu. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan lubangmu yang lain hmm?" Naruto menyeringai menggoda, membasahi tiga jari dengan air liurnya, lalu meraba belahan pantat si raven perlahan dengan sensual.

"Hhh!"

Sial! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! Sasuke memang menyukai pemuda pirang bodoh yang tengah mendominasinya, tapi ia ada disini bukan untuk melakukan ini! Sasuke merasa otaknya tak beres sekarang, seharusnya ia berteriak sedari tadi! Menghentikan ini semua! Tapi tubuhnya, uh lubangnya-

"Bagaimana?" Tiga jari Naruto yang ada di belahan itu mulai memaksa masuk, membuat si empu refleks melebarkan pahanya. "Oh! Lembut sekali! Dan sangat ketat! Kau baru pertama kali di-anal ya?" Naruto terkekeh geli, mencoba melonggarkan lubang dengan gerakan menggunting. Lalu keluar masuk. Dan menggunting lagi. Berkali-kali hingga di rasa cukup.

"Hghh! Nhh!"

Sial! Ini, ini tidak baik hhh! Bagaimana holenya mulai berdenyut kelaparan karena jari Naruto, bagaimana penisnya yang mengeras hingga banjir precum begitu menyesakkan, bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya haus sentuhan, panas, dan liar! Ingin dapat lebih dari sekadar sentuhan menggoda! Sial, kenapa otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan benar disaat seperti ini!

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku mencoba lembut disini." Naruto menggesekkan kepala penisnya perlahan, maju dan mundur. "Ya, ahh. Naikkan sedikit pantatmu. Dan relax. Nhh, begitu, aku akan masuk." si pirang memejamkan mata sesaat, menikmati sensasi gesekan kecil yang begitu menggoda. Lalu memasukkan sepenuhnya sekali sentak.

"NHHH! Ghhh!"

Sasuke mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, lalu membenamkannya dalam-dalam, menahan erangan sakit yang hendak keluar. Tanpa membuka mata pun semua terasa berputar, lubangnya berdenyut penuh, dan penisnya menegang makin keras. Sesaat, nipplenya bergesekkan dengan kain sprei tebal, menambah kenikmatan yang dirasa. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia tengah diperkosa.

"Ahh. Shit. Rasanya sempit sekali, kau meremasku dengan kuat hhh!" Naruto menjilat bibir keringnya nikmat, mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Dari pelan lalu menyentak keras, diiringi geraman nikmat si empu.

"Hhhh! Nnhh!"

Sasuke pening, dan ia tak pernah merasa sekacau ini. Lubangnya yang dihentak keras mengenai prostatnya berkali-kali membuat ia menggigit bantal tak kuasa menahan nikmat, penisnya yang berdenyut keras dengan cairan precum mengalir deras membasahi ranjang, nipplenya yang membengkak sesekali disentuh dan dipelintir gemas oleh Naruto dan sentuhan antara dua tubuh yang menggeliat panas dengan sensual saat Naruto mencoba kembali mengecupi leher Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke lupa diri, tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang bertubi-tubi.

"Ahh, fuck! Kenapa diam saja hhh? Coba keluarkan, khh! Suaramu barang sedikit ghh!" Tangan Naruto masih bergerilya menyusuri tubuh itu, dengan sodokan makin cepat dibawah sana, dan suara geraman kenikmatan makin jelas.

"Ghhh! Hnnhh! Hmhh!"

Tubuhnya yang berpeluh terasa panas, liar, kepalanya seakan ingin meledak oleh kenikmatan, bahkan ia tak sadar menitikkan air mata hingga semuanya lebih buram. Rasanya Sasuke tak kuat menahan ini lebih lama, mendengar geraman seksi itu tepat di samping telinganya membuat ia makin tak tahan. Lalu mencoba mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. Naik turun dengan cepat dan kasar, penuh nafsu yang tak tertahankan.

"Ahh damn! Aku mau keluar-khh! Tenang saja kau tak akan-shit! Hamil-ghh!" Naruto bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya, mengibaskan kepala sekilas karena rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan, merasakan seluruh darahnya seperti turun ke selangkangannya. "Ahh! There! I'm cum-FUCK!" dan lenguhan berat terakhir keluar, bersamaan dengan penisnya yang berdenyut keras disodok dalam-dalam. Menyemburkan cairan putih lengket hingga menetes keluar.

"HNHHH!"

Sasuke melesakkan kepala dalam-dalam terakhir kali. Merasakan perut yang melilit tak nyaman seusai ejakulasi bersamaan dengan lubangnya yang dipenuhi sperma Naruto. Benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan tenaga dan nafas, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menopang tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Naruto mengusap kening yang berpeluh dengan puas, "Fiuh! You're hot as fuck haha! Melakukannya dengan kasar benar-benar-" ia tercekat kaget, saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang bulat dibawah sana. Sebentar, sejak kapan seorang wanita memiliki kantung dibawah?

"Kau-" ia masih tercekat di posisi, lalu cepat-cepat meraih sisi lain sebelum, tu-tunggu! Ini seperti bata-

Naruto segera menyambar remote di meja nakas sebelah, menekan tombol dengan cepat.

Petss.

"Hey!" Neji yang tengah membenamkan kepala di belahan dada si pirang tersentak kaget, hendak menyerca Naruto yang menghidupkan lampu mendadak sebelum matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ka-ka-ka-kau..." Naruto mendelik luar biasa kaget, menatap tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya hingga lidah kelu. Tangannya yang menggenggam remote terkepal erat dengan buku jari memutih, mematung di posisi kaku. Sesaat ia meneguk ludah susah payah, sebelum raungan histerisnya menyadarkan sepenuhnya.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued!

.

A/N:

Halo! Disini aku coba ngangkat kisah dari manga yaoi buatan Harada yang berjudul Yoru to Asa no Uta, yang memang karakter Asaichi dan Yoru disana menarik banget dan buat aku tergerak untuk buat NaruSasu vernya. Semoga gak membingungkan kalau sebagian besar plot mengacu dari sana dengan perubahan seperlunya (baca: seenaknya), karena ini sekalian latihan nulis yang bener haha.

Semoga chapter awal ini gak terlalu mengecewakan, i do my best for this. Gladly if you enjoy my story even a little. See ya in next chap!


End file.
